moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Rage Inductor
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = Support superweapon |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1000 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $3000 |time = 2:00 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = 6:00 |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = 4 (area-of-effect) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = -200 |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Rage |structure = Yes |notes = * Only one may be present at a time * Uncapturable * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer |margin = }} The Rage Inductor is an Epsilon superweapon, used to infuse the Terminus drug which significantly increases the combat effectiveness of anyone exposed to it. Description The Rage Inductor is a curious but dangerous device. The weapon utilizes a powerful mixture of aerosol steroids, bio-augmentative chemicals and hormones known as Terminus. Terminus has been developed in several different strains and is used by the Epsilon Army for offensive purposes. The Rage Inductor utilizes a heavily modified strain to enhance the effectiveness of Epsilon units. With a proper and optimal usage of the drug, it results in increased situational awareness, performance and reflexes. Additionally, a portion of the chemicals is used to strongly enhance the regenerative abilities of the Epsilon infantry. Upon discovering this effect, the Allies and Soviets were quick to implement reverse-engineered filters in order to take advantage of the Rage Inductor on their own units and infantry should they come into possession of one. Rage Once fully charged, the Rage Inductor can infuse units with a dose of Terminus, a strain of combat drugs that utilizes an unorthodox, but effective mixture of steroids, augmentative biochemicals and hormones which can significantly improve one's perception and physical performance if used in proper and optimal dosage, resulting in anyone that gets exposed to the drug, even inside vehicles, to have their firepower increased by 50% for 60 seconds. The Terminus also has another benefit – a portion of chemicals mixed on it is known for being able to significantly improve natural regeneration rate, allowing any infantry that are under the drug's effect to be able to rapidly heal themselves. Overview The Rage Inductor replaces the imbalanced Genetic Mutator from the original Yuri's Revenge. Instead of mutating platoons of soldiers into Brutes instantly, the Rage Inductor utilizes the Terminus drug to enhance the firepower of Epsilon units anywhere on the battlefield, so it should be preferably used before a clash begins. This support superweapon is also able to turn the tide against any opposing force of the Epsilon, from small skirmishes to large scale battles. This is essential for the case of Epsilon vehicles as it could mean the difference between victory and defeat due to their low resilience. Most of the Epsilon navy is also eligible for Rage, as it makes their sudden strikes from the depths more lethal. The Rage Inductor also supplements the infantry-oriented doctrine of the Epsilon as the superweapon greatly increases the regeneration rate of the affected infantry, that is able to match the nanites healing rate of the Foehn. This enables them to endure far more damage than normal while retaining the increased offensive power, as long as said damage does not exceed their total hit points. All Epsilon heroes can be affected by Rage, which is a terrifying sight for enemies to behold. As with all superweapons, it has a number of weaknesses that a proselyte should consider. Its countdown and activation can be seen by all players, so the proselyte does not have the element of surprise when using Rage unless it is deployed in the middle of combat. It is also susceptible to sabotage from spies (whether the Rage Inductor itself or the Epsilon base's power grid). Lastly, the Rage Inductor's expensive cost and power requirement meant that the proselyte should have enough funds and power to construct and maintain it. Appearances * The Rage Inductor debuts in Divergence to assist the PsiCorps forces as they wreak havoc on the Confederation and Russian encampments. Gallery RageInductorCharge.png|Rage Inductor fully charged RageInductor2.png|Rage being activated RageInductor.png|Epsilon Lasher Tanks under the effects of the Terminus drug Trivia * The Rage Inductor uses the modified model of the Genetic Mutator in Yuri's Revenge. * In version 3.0, Rage did not affect infantry and will instantly kill them instead, thus it only affected vehicles. It also increased the armor and speed of the affected units. See also * Chronosphere * Iron Curtain Device * Blast Furnace * Blast Trench Category:Structures Category:Superweapons Category:Epsilon Army